


The Thrum of my Mechanical Heart

by PuddlesOnTheRocks



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlesOnTheRocks/pseuds/PuddlesOnTheRocks
Summary: The hearts of the school beat in time





	The Thrum of my Mechanical Heart

Anya walked the halls of the school, into her first class of the day.

_tick, tick_

Advertisement and Design. Her classroom, she always thought, was one of the marvels of the school. Art littered the walls like a mismatched mosaic, bright splashes of paint splotching the tables in a rainbow of accidental spillage.

_click, tock_

Sitting down, she nodded a polite hello at her tablemates, before taking out her current project and getting to work. Gridding, that was what they were doing. She smiled--this project was one she had anticipated with joy. Much of her childhood had been spent replicating art in that way.

_creak, bend_

The first strokes were easy--she was replicating a set of hands holding a blossoming rose--and line drawings were a way of going easy on oneself during this type of project

_tick, tock_

The silence of the classroom weighed down upon her. It always did. While her other classes were filled with the cacophony of sniffles and whispers, this room was as silent as a grave.

She never dared to look up. Never questioned why the entire class was here before she was--every day.

_click, tick_

Her pencil tapping against the desk was as loud as a pistol shot in the suppressing quiet of the room.

_bend, snap_

Eyes slid to the left, noticing the pattern of her table mate's movement. A slide of the hand here, a cock of the head to the left there, a knee jerk timed in equal increments.

_tap, tap_

Eyes sliding back to her work, her heart beat faster. With fear? But why should she be afraid? She knew these people...right?

_shift, creak_

It was too quiet. Too quiet. Tooquietooquittooquiet....

_tap, tock_

She couldn't breathe. Could she? She'd stopped checking...

_tick, tap_

Her pencil slid across the page.

_bend, crack_

Head tilt to the left

_click, tap_

Knee jerk

_Tick tock_

Eyes sliding across the page. Replicating the image.

_Tock, tick_

Again

_Shift, tap_

And again

_Creak, tick_

And again

_Bend, snap_

A mechanical person

_C_ _lick, tock_

Was she ever human? Or was that just an illusion?

_Creak, bend_

Pencil slide across the page....

_Tick, tock_

And her mechanical heart beat on

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I post a new story before I even finish the two I have going. This...is a problem.  
> My first one shot though!   
> Well, my first POSTED one shot.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
